Taken
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: Lily, is kidnapped by blowhole, and Alpha will go to extream mesures to get her back. AlphaXTwitter? Guest stars later chapter
1. Cake

_**So here it is, the first chapter for Taken, just to let you know there's gunna be a guest star later on *winks* Can ya guess? *wink wink* **_

_**A.C note: This is humanized incase you get confused**_

Alpha, sat up in her bed today was the 20th of July, today was also Alpha's birthday-yet she didn't know that herself. Alpha looked around the caravan that she lived in there she saw Lily and Twitter staring back at her

"Good morning sunshine!" Twitter said handing her some toast, covered in chocolate spread with marshmallows and sprinkles-her favourite

"Yeah whatever" Mumbled Alpha, she dug into her toast "So what we doing today?" She asked

"WERE GOING TO SEE MY UNCLES!" Shouted Lily

"For havens sake gal there not you uncles!" Alpha sighed "Skipper hated it when you call him Uncle, Kowalski and Private don't mind but it's just plain weird when you call Rico your uncle; in fact it's just plain weird when you call them your uncles!" Lily frowned

"Well I don't care" Lily mumbled

"And why are we going?" Alpha asked, Twitter and Lily exchanged glances

"Cuz..." Began Lily

"Cuz I wanna meet your friends" Said Twitter quickly "Yeah meet these so called "Uncles" of yours"

There was suspicion between Lily and Twitter since they met two weeks ago (more on that later)

"Whateves..." Said Alpha she ignored the suspicion "Maybe meeting the guys again will knock some sense into tweetie boy here" Alpha said to Lily referring to Twitter, they laughed

_Two hours later_

Alpha, Lily and Twitter were walking down the street towards the guys house (the guys mean Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private it's just easier okay?)

"HEY ALPHA, LILY! WHO'S THE DUDE?" Shouted Marlene from the balcony of her house

"Hey Marlene" Alpha shouted back "This is Twitter, he's-"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Shouted Lily, she jumped up and down

"Cool! I never knew you had a bro Lily" Marlene replied "How ya find him?"

"Join us and I'll explain the story!" Alpha shouted back, Marlene grabbed her house keys and ran out of the house, she ran towards Twitter and after greetings the four of them continued walking down the road, and they were nearly at the guy's house

"Here we are!" Alpha said before banging on the door several times a secret knock, a small person opened the door

"UNCLE PRIVATE!" Shouted Lily knocking over Private

"Private! What's going on soldier?" Asked Skipper who poked his head round the door "INTRUDER ALERT! SIGN THE ALARMS!" Kowalski and Rico jumped into the hall way, the four guys jumped into their fighting pose's and attacked Twitter

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Shouted Twitter who was being dog piled on

"Do ya think we should tell them?" Marlene asked Alpha

"Nah, leave them till Twitter feels the real pain" Alpha replied plainly, they stood there for a few moments until Lily broke it up

"Guys come on! Don't hurt Twitter! He's my brother!" Lily shouted

"And it was just getting interesting!" Alpha sighed throwing popcorn into her mouth, Marlene was sitting next to her eating popcorn as well

"Brother?" The four guys shouted

"Yeah, brother and sister, now come on I wanna watch T.V" Alpha said she walked into the sitting room and slumped onto the sofa and turned on the T.V "Ohh! I love this show!"

The others exchanged glances "Operation 21st birthday is a go!" Whispered Skipper

Alpha was watching Modern Family (classic T.V show) on T.V, then suddenly the T.V turned off and the lights went off "Damn Skipper wont he ever pay the bills!" Muttered Alpha "Hey Kowalski! Fix the lights will ya!" Silence "Hello? Kowalski? Guys?..." Someone struck a match, "Finally some light!" The light separated into two flames

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alpha! Happy birthday to you!" Said a chorus of voices

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted Alpha, she heard a few people slap their face's, Alpha shrugged and blew out the candles

"HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY ALPHA!" Shouted the voices, The lights turned on and revealed that Twitter was holding a cake with two candles, one in the shape of a 2 and the other in a shape of a 1, also Julien, Maurice and Mort was their too, they each had cake

"IM 21!" Shouted Alpha "REALLY IM THAT OLD!"

"Yes you are you old cow!" Twitter said playfully, Alpha founds this offensive

Alpha growled, she grabbed the cake that Mort was holding and threw it a Twitter, a direct hit

"ITS A FOODITY FIGHT!" Shouted Julien, that moment it was total and utter chaos, cake was flung everywhere, in the end everyone was caked in cake (see what i did there lol!)

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Laughed Alpha who was eating vanilla frosting off her face

_**Yeah it will be better next chapter anyways**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Baseballs on the moon

The first chapter was a little rushed so sorry if it aint that good, it's just a intro for Alpha, Lily and Twitter

Alpha woke up the next morning her head hurt "Owww" She said "I ate too much cake"  
"Well it was your party" Skipper said, he was behind her "Now clean up"  
"Do I have to?" Alpha asked  
"Yes, you do, it was your party" He replied  
"What do I have to do then?" Asked Alpha, she stood up and brushed her knee's "Im not doing it by myself! You help too!"  
"Fine" Said Skipper reluctantly "Wake up the others" He pointed to Kowalski who was asleep surrounded by at least seven boxes or Twinkies  
"Twinkles..." He muttered in his sleep, Alpha sighed and went over to him  
"Hey! Wake up" She said and gave him a little kick  
"DONT EAT MY TWINKIES!" Kowalski shouted, the others stared at him "Ah...yes..."  
"What was that noise!" Lily cried, she looked over at Kowalski who was hugging a box off Twinkies "..."  
"Now that your awake you can help clean up" Skipper stated  
"No thanks" Lily responded "Im too busy eating cake" She said liking her fingers  
Rico and Private woke up and they all started to clean up  
"Hey Al's" Said Skipper "You never told us how you met Twitter" He stared at Lily who was eating cake off the sleeping Twitter's face  
"Well, its kinda weird how we found him" Alpha replied  
"Tell us" Kowalski chirped in "What did you find him on your doorstep or something?" He asked jokingly  
Alpha stared at him "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" She exclaimed, they stared at Alpha  
"He was being sarcastic, Alpha" Skipper said plainly  
There was an awkward silence  
_Flashback  
Alpha and Lily were walking back home from ice skating  
"That was sooo fun!" Alpha said  
"CAN WE GO AGAIN NEXT WEEK!" Lily cried  
"Well it cost allot of money and I-" She stopped and stared at a figure sitting on the doorstep to their caravan (Alpha, Lily and Twitter live in a caravan) Alpha pushed Lily behind a car "Stay here, I'll go see what he wants" Lily nodded and Alpha made her way over  
"Who are you?" She asked  
the figure stood up, it was a boy about Alpha's age, he looked familiar "The names Twitter, and you?" The boy said  
"Classified J. classified" Alpha said "Damn Skipper why do I always repeat what you say!" She whispered Twitter looked at her weirdly "So, why you here?" She asked calmly  
Twitter smiled "Im looking for my sister, her name is Lily" Alpha's heart skipped a beat "Know anyone called Lily?" Twitter asked  
"Maybe" Alpha, she became nervous "I'll need two forms of ID, a birth certificate and a family tree, please" Twitter dug into his pocket and took out everything that Alpha asked for, he handed it to Alpha, she read it over and over again, Lily was watching everything from behind "Okay, you have proof, but I still don't believe you"  
"Please, she's the only family I've got" Twitter cried "Our parents are dead and I know about Val (Val=Lily's&Twitter's sister)" He said in a low voice so Lily didn't hear "Please?" He begged  
"Lily!" Alpha called out "I have someone for you to meet..."  
Flashback over  
_"And that is how we got the wonder called Twitter" Exclaimed Alpha, they looked at Twitter who was snoring loudly on the sofa, Lily still eating the cake of his face (how long was she there?)  
After Twitter woke up, they all went outside to play games  
Lily stood outside, baseball bat in her hands, a grin on her face, Rico bowled her the ball, she hit it with full force it went very very very high up in the air  
"My calculations say that the baseball has exited the orbitation off the earth and should arrive on the moon in 17.3 seconds" Kowalski said "A new record"  
"YES! WHOOOO! NEW RECORD!" Lily shouted running round the back garden "THAT DESERVES A CUPCAKE!"  
"NOOO!" Shouted everyone but Lily and Alpha, when it came to cupcakes Lily went mad-literally-  
"Eh, let the kid have the damn cupcake" Alpha said, sipping a mango smoothie she "borrowed" from Julien  
"BUT THAT WOULD LEAD TO THE DESTRUCTION OFF THE WORLD!" Shouted Private  
"KABOOM!" Shouted Rico  
"You guys overreact what harm could it do?"  
Ten minutes later  
"WHY IN THE WORLD IS MY HOUSE ON FIRE!" Shouted Julien, he was on his knees, fire men putting out his burning house  
"Told ya the result wasn't that bad" Alpha said plainly

If you wanna know how Lily got that baseball into space go read her info on my profile, there you can also read Alpha's and Twitter's

I LIVE ON REVIEWS SOO...REVIEW OR I DIE!


	3. Ransom

meh, im bored anyone know where i can watch movie's online for free?

Yeah, this chapter aint really dat good, the first bits confusing but afterwards it makes sense

After all of that, Alpha, Lily and Twitter went back home, the second they got there Lily crashed on her bed and fell asleep  
"Well that's what sugar does to you" Alpha stated plainly "Right, im going out for the night"  
"So that means im alone with Lily then?" Asked Twitter  
"Nope, can't trust cha, Lily's gunna be staying over at Marlene's" Alpha replied  
"So im alone then?" Twitter said, Alpha nodded "YES! FINALY SOME ME TIME!" Alpha, stared at him  
"Okay then...I'll be back at nine" Alpha said "Come on Lily" She nudged Lily  
"Five more mins" Lily murmured "Or ten"  
"How about i give ya two seconds before ice water goes on ya!" Alpha replied "Now come on we'll be late!"  
She dragged Lily away and they dropped her off at Marlene's, Alpha made her way to wherever she was going (cant think!)  
An hour passed and Alpha was walking down the road to Marlene's house, she knocked on the front door, silence "Something's wrong..." Alpha whispered, she knocked harder "Lily! Lily open the door!" No answer, silence "LILY ARE YOU IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted, still no reply, Alpha took a few steps back and then ran forward, she broke down the door (and in high heels too)  
Alpha ran into the living room, she found Marlene tied to a chair, mouth gagged, Alpha ripped off the gag  
"They've...taken...Lily" Marlene said between breaths  
"WHAT!" Screamed Alpha, tears running down her cheeks  
"Blowhole...he wants revenge" Marlene said "He wants a ransom for her"  
"What kind of ransom?" Alpha asked, she was crying more now  
"He wants your death" Marlene whispered, Alpha ran out of Marlene's house across the street  
She sat down on the doorstep of the house where Skipper, Kowalski Rico and Private lived, she stayed there and cried, suddenly the door opened, Skipper and Kowalski stood there wondering why the heck was a crying girl on their doorstep  
"Alpha?" Skipper asked "Why are you here?"  
"And why are you crying?" Kowalski asked  
Alpha stood up "Guys you have to help me, Blowhole's taken Lily, and he wants me dead as ransom"

Yeah, Blowhole took Lily

please Read and Review


	4. Wont stop crying

Taken chpt 4

Shouting at pickles are fun!

"You guys you need to tell me what to do!" Alpha cried collapsing onto Kowalski, he gave Skipper a "Help me" look, Skipper ignored it

"How do you know that Lily's gone?" Skipper asked

"Marlene told me, she's still tried up in her house" Alpha said between sobs

"Right...Kowalski go she if Marlene's alright" Skipper ordered

"Uhh...how?" He said pointing to Alpha who was still crying on him

"Oh don't mind me" Alpha said standing up but collapsed on top of Skipper and began crying again

After Marlene had been untied, all six of them sat down on the sofas Alpha still crying on Marlene's shoulder

"Alpha you need to get a hold of yourself!" Marlene shouted

"Your right" Alpha sighed; she wiped her eyes "How are we gunna get Lily back?"

"Uhhhh Kowalski options" Skipper ordered

"Firstly" Kowalski said "Isn't someone missing who is very close to Lily?"

"TWITTER!" The rest shouted, Alpha whipped out her cell phone

"Wait, what am i gunna tell him? I mean I can't just say Oh yeah Twitter your lil sis has been kidnapped by a total psycho who wants to take over the world!"

"What will you say then?" Private asked in his usual British accent

"I might have to tell him the truth" Alpha sighed, secretly Alpha and Lily were undercover agents fighting against blowhole and other psycho people

"WHAT YOU CANT!" Shouted Skipper "YOU ONLY TOLD US AFTER WE KNEW YOU FOR A YEAR"

"And even then we had to force it out of you" Kowalski said "And you have only known Twitter for two weeks"

"Then what do i do!" Alpha screamed

"ME DO IT!" Rico shouted she grabbed the cell and dialled the number "LILY MEFRYIHGERLS BLOWHOLE JAKJSDFHFERRR KIDNAPPED NKJOIFE bye!"

They stared at him, two minutes later Twitter came running through the living room, out of breath

"WHO TOOK LILY!" He shouted "And you guys really need to lock your front door"

_  
So Alpha and Lily are secret agents, confusing i know but still more on that later


	5. The phone call

**Taken, chpt 4  
**  
**I forgot to mention this: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or any of their characters except Alpha, Lily, Twitter and the guest star who should make an appearance in the 6th or 7th chapter**

Also just to mention that i won't be publishing any more stories around the holidays cuz im moving house but if i get time i will be able to publish (fingers crossed)  
And before i forget for those waiting of the sequel to The ones you trust im planning it now, the name of it is "Trust in her eyes"

_

Lily woke up in a cold room, he head hurt and she couldn't remember anything that happened last night. She looked around only to find that she wan in some sort of metal bar cage

"You're finally wake then" Said a voice, Lily knew who it was instantly

"BLOWHOLE!" She shouted "Why am i here? And where Alpha?" She demanded

Blowhole laughed "Your here as part of my plan"

"What plan?" Lily asked "Well whatever it is your never get away with it, I'll find a way to beat you just like me and Alpha did before"

"Well im sure that this plan won't fail" Blowhole insisted

"Oh well haven't we heard that line before" Lily sang

"Shut-up" Blowhole muttered before leaving Lily alone****

  
"So what's the plan" Twitter sighed, he had just found out that Blowhole had Lily

"Whatever it is we need to get Lily and fast" Alpha commanded

"I've come up with a few options" Kowalski said

"Good! Now tell me them now!" Alpha shouted

"We could attack Blowholes base rescuing Lily as we go along" Kowalski said

"I GO WITH THAT OPTION!" Alpha exclaimed jumping up

"Or we could wait and see what Blowhole wants" Kowalski finished

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked sitting back down

"Blowhole said he wanted you as ransom, now if we can find out why he wants you for ransom then maybe that could help" Said Kowalski

"What would this blowhole dude want from you? And why does he hate your guts?" Twitter asked

"Uhhhhhhhh" Said everyone in the room except Twitter

"What can i do?" Alpha whispered through gritted teeth "I have to tell him"

"But you said that you would die if you told anyone else" Private reminded her

"KABBOM SPLAT" Rico said imitating Alpha dying in an explosion

"Then what do i do then?" Alpha asked?

"Make up an excuse any excuse!" Skipper whispered

"Like what?"

"I don't know a random excuse!"

"Like what?" Alpha repeated

"Like...like you stole something from him?" Kowalski suggested

"Anyone gunna answer my question then?" Twitter asked, he had tried to listen to the conversation but Marlene covered his ears

"Uhh the reason why Blowhole wants revenge is...cuz I stole his...car?" Alpha said weekly, it didn't sound very convincing but luckily Twitter is gullible

"Okay..." Twitter said

"Anyway we need to know why Blowhole wants me" Alpha whipped out her cell-phone and pressed a button "What? I have Blowhole on speedial, you never know when you need a psycho manic to call"

Lily sat alone in her cage she sighed, then she heard a phone ring lily ran over to the other side of the cage and tried to snatch it up, but before she could reach it D.r Blowhole picked it up

"Hello Alpha"

"Blowhole! Where are you and what have you done with Lily!" Alpha shouted, Lily could hear her

"Alpha! Im okay! Come and get me!" Lily shouted, Blowhole covered her mouth

"Give Lily back!" Alpha shouted

"I wont giver her back not until I get what i want"

"What do you want?"

"Your heart served cold on a plate of ice"

"Get real"

"But I will settle for you being my slave forever enduring endless torture"

"Never"

"Or" Blowhole began

"Or what?"

"Your death"

Alpha hung up the phone


	6. A plan and bad driving

Taken chapter 5

"Alpha will never give in" Lily said glaring at D.r Blowhole

"Oh i know she won't" Blowhole replied

"What?"

"I know that, it's part of my plan"

"Tell me your plan so I can tell you how epicly it will fail" Lily smirked

"My plan is this: I lead Alpha into believing that you are dead which makes Alpha commit suicide then I'll turn you into my slave and torture you until you break"

Lily stared at him "You really are a fiend!"

"I know"

"What about Twitter?"

"Who?" Blowhole asked

"Twitter, my older brother"

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah, same age as Alpha, browny blondy hair, nonstop flirting with Alpha" Lily just about summed up Twitter in less than a few seconds

"Well i guess then I'll make him my slave too"

Lily growled "You'll never get away with it!" Lily shouted

Alpha grabbed the car keys and ran into the guys car

"Come-on were going to get Lily back" She said with determination in her voice "Marlene, you stay here incase something happens"

"When did you become the leader?" Skipper asked

"Skipper, im older then you im taller than you and I've had more training then you the only thing about you that im not better at is being fat"

"Im not fat!" Skipper shouted

"Yeah yeah and im Elvis not just get in the damn car" Alpha sighed and the others climbed in the car

"Can you even drive?" Twitter Asked

"Nope, but who cares" Alpha said slamming on the brakes

"GOOD LUCK!" Marlene shouted after them, she sighed "Don't die please" Several screams could be heard as Alpha crashed into a wall

"NOT MY FAULT!" Alpha Screamed

**a bit shorter but the rest updated soon**


	7. Ice cold water

**The next chapter, will update quicker from now on**

Alpha had been driving for 7 hours straight, every except Alpha had fallen asleep at some point

"You do realise that if we took a plane we could get their quicker" Kowalski pointed out while yawning

"Do me a favour and shut-up" Alpha murmured, Kowalski frowned

"How can you drive for this long?" Private asked

"I don't know, just give me coffee and I'll stay awake for ages" Alpha replied

"But you don't even like coffee" Skipper reminded her

"Your point?"

"That pie is round?" Twitter sighed, everyone stared at him "Just trying to change the subject"

Alarms sounded in D.r. Blowholes base, Lily had managed to bend the bars of the cage and escape, she ducked under a table as two guards walked past arguing whose fault it was for letting the prisoner escape

_Damn_ Lily thought _I should of thought this trough _She edged along the wall and made it to a closet, Lily sat down and sighed

Alpha sighed, the car had just broken down, she sat on the steps of a coffee shop, everyone else was inside, Twitter sat down on the steps next to her

"Sup" He said plainly, Alpha immediately broke up crying

"What are we gunna do!" Alpha sobbed, Twitter put his arm around her and Alpha sobbed louder

"Hey its gunna be alright" Twitter said "Were gunna find Lily I promise"

Alpha wiped her eyes "Your sure"

He hugged her "100% sure"

"Actually there's a 98.574678% chance that were get Lily back"

"Kowalski your blowing our cover" Alpha looked behind her "Quick hide!"

"Skipper it's a glass window, we don't have anywhere to hide"

"You don't but I can hide behind you!" Kowalski sighed

Alpha turned back to Twitter "Your right were gunna get Lily back" Suddenly two screams could be her behind them

"ALPHA!" Skipper and Kowalski shouted running outside, dripping wet

"That's what you get when you spy on me" Private and Rico could be heard from inside laughing

"How is this Alpha's fault? She didn't do anything" Twitter asked, there was an awkward silence

"That's classified Tweetie boy" Alpha answered him "Damn im acting like Skipper

Lily yawned, it had been ages and she hadn't had anytime to sleep, she lent her head against some boxes and fell asleep, when she awoke Lily wasn't in the closet anymore and to make things worse someone was watching her

**The person in front of Lily is my guest-star you'll have to wait and see who it is ;D**


End file.
